


Break the Spell

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, alternate universe- pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurokocchi's kiss broke the siren's spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Spell

Kise anchored his boat near the shore of, what appeared to be, an uninhabited island. Giving his small crew an order to go look for food and resources, Kise went off on his own to do just the same. This was going to be his last stop before he could meet up with the Kuroko’s crew who weren’t too far behind them. As he searched around the lonely shores he couldn’t help but feel as though he was being watched.

“Hello?” he called out, “Is anyone there?” What he heard in response was the loveliest voice he’d ever heard singing a soothing tune. The voice lulled him, made him feel a kind of sleepy, and a comfortable haze entered his vision. He felt all his senses leave him until all he could hear and feel was the lovely voice that compelled him to find it.

Kise couldn’t really tell what he was doing anymore but he felt his legs carry him towards the singing. Towards the pretty, pretty voice.

* * *

“Isn’t that Kise-kun’s ship?” Kuroko asked, looking at the docked boat.

“Sure as hell hope not. Sirens like that area. Whoever’s there is a goner.” His crew mate answered after looking at the island and glancing at their map.

Kuroko frowned and pulled out their telescope. “That’s Kise-kun’s ship for sure.” He frowned searching around for Kise himself, eyes widening when he saw him walking towards the ocean, vacant expression on his face. “Get me something to cover my ears with!” He snapped. Once his ears were plugged up he dived over the side of the ship, going unnoticed by the sea creatures as he swam to the island.

Kuroko stepped onto the island, dripping wet and shivering from cold, but managed to catch up with Kise just as he started to wade into the water. “Kise-kun. Kise-kun, snap out of it.” He said, shaking the blond’s shoulders.

Kise could vaguely feel something touching him but he couldn’t be bothered by whatever it was. Not when the pretty voice was calling out to him. Not when he was _so close to touching it._

“Ryouta!” Kuroko was now trying to physically drag Kise away, but was finding it difficult because of their size difference.

“Pretty voice,” Kise sighed, undeterred by whatever it was that was trying to stop him. He was so close to the pretty voice, he could almost feel it enveloping him. Just a little bit further. He needed to go just a bit further.

“After years of bugging me for this you had better appreciate it more than a fish singing.” Kuroko muttered before pressing his lips firmly against Kise’s, tangling his fingers in Kise’s hair as he did so to try and keep him in place.

Kise felt the voice fade somewhere into the background as he felt something touch his lips. His head throbbed, telling him to keep going, to go towards the voice but another part of him told him to register what was happening around him and what was touching his lips. Blinking a few times, trying to break out of his haze, he realized the thing touching his lips was someone else’s lips. As the lips moved against his, he felt the odd fuzzy feeling leave him enough that he recognized that it was Kuroko.

Kise felt his heart swell and the remnant effect of the pretty voice faded away. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and started to fervently respond to the kiss.

As soon as he got a response from Kise, Kuroko pulled back and started trying to drag him away from the water again, watching the ocean for signs of angry sirens.

Kise whined at the loss of Kuroko’s lips. He hadn’t even gotten to enjoy it much. “Kurokocchi! No wait, I wanna kiss more!” It wasn’t until Kise felt his ankles oddly cold that he realized the oddity of the situation. “Why were we in the water?”

“Move now, ask questions later.” Kuroko answered, pulling them out just as a scaly hand reached out of the water for them.

Kise let out something between a shriek and a yelp as the hand grabbed onto his pant leg. The scaly hand was attached to a very scary and very angry mermaid like creature which Kise figured was probably a siren considering the trance he was in earlier.

The siren pulled at Kise’s pant leg, rendering him unable to move further onto shore. “Pretty boy!” it growled. Kise panickedly kicked at it, trying to get it to let go. It grabbed Kise ankle and pulled causing him to fall and let go of Kuroko as it dragged him back towards the sea. “Pretty boy will be ours!”

Kise continued to kick at it, turning scared eyes to Kuroko, “Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko couldn’t hear what Kise said, or what the siren said, but he certainly wasn’t about to let them drag Kise off, so he pulled out his knife and grabbed Kise’s arm. “Let go of him or lose the hand holding him.” Kuroko said menacingly.

The siren growled in response and started to drag Kise faster. Kise was close to having his legs fully submerged underwater, anymore and he was sure the siren would be able to swim away with him. “Come to us pretty boy!”

“No! Let go!” Kise gave it a kick to the face hoping it could at least deter it a bit but it only seemed to make it mad.

Kuroko decided to make good on his threat. He bent down, and with all the force he could muster, brought the knife down on the siren’s wrist. It didn’t come off, but the creature hissed in pain and let go of Kise, which gave Kuroko enough time to drag him onto land and away from the water.

The siren hissed at the two of them and swam away, most likely to wait for them to go near the water again.

Kise felt his heart pound in his chest from the adrenaline and fell back onto the sand. “Thank you Kurokocchi,” he panted.

He couldn’t hear Kise, but he could guess what he said from the context and the movement of his lips. “You’re welcome.” Kuroko huddled close to Kise to try and use some of his body heat to warm up, taking out the plugs in his ears, still shivering from his dive into the ocean.

Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko, at first to simply be closer to him, but then felt how cold he was. “Kurokocchi, you’re freezing!” He wrapped his other arm around Kuroko to pull him into an embrace, hoping it was enough to warm him up.

“Of course I am. It’s almost winter and I just took a swim in the ocean.”  Kuroko muttered.

“Well, we could always cuddle naked. I think that should warm you up,” Kise lightly joked. Usually he would have suggested to go to his ship to warm up but he didn’t think he wanted to go back near the water so soon.

“I don’t think I want angry fish people seeing me naked.” Kuroko said through chattering teeth. “Your ship is docked. It might be the better place to go.”

Kise frowned, “You sure it’s okay to go so close to the water again?” He really didn’t want to risk being grabbed by a fish lady again.

“Your boat should be fine. Just don’t get in the water.” Kuroko answered. “But I’m going with or without you and taking some of your clothes so that I can at least be dry.”

“No, no! I’ll come with you! We can cuddle naked in my bed,” Kise winked. He pulled off his overcoat and draped it around Kuroko’s shoulders as he helped him up.

“I’m not sure where you got the idea that we would be doing anything naked.” Kuroko said, pulling the coat closer around himself.

“Kurokocchi saved me. I thought every hero wanted that type of reward,” Kise smiled suggestively. Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders as he lead him back to his ship.

“Is it my reward or yours? You’ve been trying to get me in your bed since the third time we met.” Kuroko pointed out, but he let Kise’s arm stay around him, and told himself it was because he was cold.

“Of course it would be Kurokocchi’s. I’ll just enjoy it too. It’s a win-win solution.” Kise helped Kuroko up the step ladder and showed him to his room even though he knew Kuroko knew the way towards it.

“It seems mostly like you win. I already kissed you today.” Kuroko pointed out. Not that he had minded the kiss. He would have prefered it to not be a blur of adrenaline and danger though.

“But I didn’t even get to enjoy it! At least give me one more, Kurokocchi!” Which was true since Kise only registered Kuroko’s lips for a second before Kuroko had pulled away to drag him out of the water. Kise was thankful Kuroko did but he still wanted a proper kiss.

“Maybe when I’m dry.” Kuroko conceded, stepping into Kise’s room and digging through his things for something to wear. He got out a long sleeved shirt and the smallest pants he could find, stripping off the clothes he was wearing to change into Kise’s.

Kise watched Kuroko change with open interest. A small smirk formed on his lips as he approached Kuroko once he finished changing, wrapping his arms around him. “I think my stuff looks good on you, you should wear them more often.”

“I’d trip a lot. You’re too tall.” Kuroko replied, leaning into the warmth of Kise’s body.

Kise hummed in acknowledgement. He was somewhat surprised that Kuroko hadn’t pushed him away like he usually would, so he decided to see how much Kuroko would allow him to touch him. He slowly trailed a hand down Kuroko’s arm and laced their fingers together, “Too bad. It looks really cute.”

“That’s not exactly the description the captain of a ship aims for.” Kuroko informed him with a slight frown.

Encouraged by Kuroko's lack of resistance, Kise continued to test his limits. He did the same to the other arm and trailed his hand down it to lace his fingers together with Kuroko's. He brought Kuroko's arms with his as he wrapped them around Kuroko's waist again. “I don’t think being cute is that bad. And Kurokocchi can be intimidating in his own way.”

Kuroko tilted his head back to look up at Kise. “Elaborate.”

Kise hummed in contemplation, “Well, Kurokocchi can have that scary aura Akashicchi has when he wants to.” Kise trailed his nose down from Kuroko’s temple to his neck as he spoke, inhaling Kuroko’s scent slightly, which held the residual smell of the sea, “And Kurokocchi can fight really well even though he doesn’t look like it so he’s really good with surprise attacks.” Kise placed a tentative kiss at the base of Kuroko’s neck, looking up at him to see if it was alright.

Kuroko kept his expression neutral, but his cheeks were heating up after Kise’s kiss. “Those are better descriptions for a captain than ‘cute’.”

Kise nodded slightly,“Kurokocchi is brave too. He fought off a siren without a hint of fear and saved me.” He raised his head up from Kuroko’s neck and stopped a few centimeters away from Kuroko’s lips, silently asking him for permission.

Before he could actually get any kind of response from Kuroko, something knocked against the ship causing it to rock and knock the both of them off their feet. Kise managed to more or less cushion Kuroko’s fall, Kuroko having landed mostly on top of him. He heard a familiar voice, the one he earlier thought of as the loveliest voice he’d ever hear, shriek a deafening scream accompanied by many others doing the same. There were words within the shrieking that were loud enough to make out, “GIVE US THE PRETTY BOY!”

Kise blanched and let go of Kuroko to cover his ears, “Kurokocchi, do you still have those earplugs?” Kise tried to yell over the intense shrieking as the boat continued to rock back and forth from the sirens constantly knocking against it.

Kuroko shook his head. “Is your crew on board? We need to move your ship away from here.”

Kise shook his head as well, getting up off the ground and helping Kuroko up. He quickly rummaged through a few draws, finally finding something they could us as earplugs and gave some to Kuroko. He lead Kuroko towards where they kept the on board weapons and handed a large harpoon to him, picking up one for himself as well.

Kuroko stumbled under the weight, but quickly regained his footing, and despite earlier worries about Kise’s clothes being too long and causing him to trip he managed to make it to the side of the ship faster than Kise did, taking aim and firing without any hesitation.

Kise saw a siren go down just as he got to the side of the boat next to Kuroko, the sea turning a grim red. He didn’t let the sight of the dead half woman deter him and shot another siren straight through the chest.

Instead of being deterred by the loss of their comrades, the remaining two sirens only got angrier and more violent. They rammed their bodies against the the side of the ship as hard as they could, whether to knock it over or put a hole in it, Kise couldn’t tell. Kise took aim for the next one and just as he let the arrow fly, he read the last words off of it’s lips, right before it died.

_Must devour pretty boy_

Kise paled at its final words as the ocean was dyed red in the four sirens’ blood after Kuroko killed the last one.

“I don’t think there are anymore.” Kuroko said, pulling the plugs from his ears. “Are you okay?” He asked, turning to face Kise.  

“Huh?” Kise blinked out of his distracted thoughts once he registered that Kuroko was talking to him. He pulled out the earplugs and turned to him plastering on a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes, “That was great, Kurokocchi! I didn’t know you were so good with aim.”

“That’s because I don’t get into fights that involve shooting with you.” Kuroko answered. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“Hmm?” Kise tilted his head in hopes of making his innocent, happy act more convincing. “I’m fine, Kurokocchi, don’t worry.”

Kuroko aimed a skeptical look at him, and crossed his arms over his chest. The gesture only had so much effect when wearing a shirt where the sleeves hung because they were too long and completely enveloped both arms and hands.

“See, Kurokocchi? You really are cute.” Kise forced a laugh to try and lighten the mood because really he was fine. This wasn’t exactly the first time he or people around him have gotten into trouble or danger because of how he looked, and it probably wouldn’t be the last.

Kuroko frowned at that. “Stop saying that. I'm trying to be serious.” He protested.

“But it’s true. And I told you, I’m fine.” Kise did a little twirl, “See? Completely fine.”

Kuroko sighed, deciding not to push it. “As soon as your crew gets back we should get out of here. I don't want my ship coming near this island, so I'll get back on it at the meet point we had arranged before.”

“Okay.” Kise was inwardly thankful that Kuroko didn't continue to push, his inner worries were trivial anyway. “So, Kurokocchi, maybe we should go back to cuddling while we wait for them. You still look a little cold.” Kise was already moving closer to Kuroko to draw him into his arms.

“I think your crew would be insufferable if they saw us exit your room together. They are already going to have a field day with me wearing your clothes.”

“They're not that bad.” Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko and hid his face in his hair. Whether the hug was for Kuroko’s comfort or his own, he couldn't really tell.

“They absolutely ar-” Kuroko frowned. “Kise-kun, you're shaking.” He said quietly.

Kise had to look down towards where his arms were wrapped around Kuroko to see that he really was shaking. “I'm fine, j-just cold. Could we just go to bed for a bit?” He held Kuroko a little tighter in the hopes that it would stop his trembling. It didn't, but it made him feel a little bit better.

“I- okay.” Kuroko still wore a worried frown, but it seemed pretty clear that Kise didn't feel like sharing what was bothering him. And Kuroko supposed he could understand being freaked out after almost being drowned by sirens, but he got the feeling that wasn't all of it.

Kise reluctantly let go of Kuroko and took his hand to lead him back to his room. The minute he reached his bed, he pulled Kuroko back into his arms and laid down, burying his face in Kuroko's hair. He was still shaking but Kuroko's presence helped. “Thank you, Kurokocchi.”

“It's no problem, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said quietly. “I'm usually willing to help you.”   
  
Kise simply hugged Kuroko closer in response. They laid there in silence for a while, Kise letting the soft sound of Kuroko’s breathing calm him until the shaking finally stopped. His voice was soft when he finally spoke, “Kurokocchi… Do you think I’m pretty too?”  
  
Kuroko looked up at Kise in surprise at the question. “I think you are very good looking, but it's probably the least important thing about you in my opinion.” He answered.

Kise felt a small smile form on his lips and was reminded, not for the first time, of why he adored Kuroko so much. He moved to press a soft kiss to Kuroko’s forehead, “You’re the best, Kurokocchi.”

“I'm aware.” Kuroko said with a tiny smile before regaining a serious look. “Is that why you were upset? Because they wanted you for your looks?”

Kise’s smile turned wry, “Kinda,” he mumbled, “It’s not the first time my looks have put me or my crew in danger. I’m sorry you were too.”

“I put myself in danger. I didn't have to come save you. You are not part of my crew, and I am under no obligations to save you.” Kuroko replied. “So don't go blaming yourself for that. It was my choice.”

Kise breathed out what sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sigh from Kuroko’s typical answer. He pressed another kiss to Kuroko’s forehead before simply pressing their foreheads together. “You really are the best, Kurokocchi.”

“I hope you aren't just realizing this. You're saying it a lot today.” Kuroko answered.

“I’m not.” Kise brought a hand up to run his fingers through Kuroko’s hair and nuzzled their noses together, “Just being reminded of it.”

Kuroko pecked Kise on the cheek. “Good. I would be offended if it was new information.”

Kise felt his worries start to fade slightly, content in this little moment with Kuroko. Of course his problems and worries didn’t completely disappear. Outside his ship were still people who would only ever care about his appearance and would inevitably inconvenience, maybe even endanger him, his crew, and Kuroko. But in the safety of his room on his small ship with Kuroko, he was happy pretending those people didn’t exist.

Kise moved to cup Kuroko’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Kurokocchi… can I kiss you again?”

“You've been kissing me, Kise-kun.” Kuroko reminded him. “But yes. You may.” He allowed with a small smile.

Kise felt his chest swell at the smile and felt it practically explode when he finally, properly, kissed Kuroko, actually being able to enjoy it this time. The kiss was soft and Kise didn’t try to do more than he thought he was allowed but he was still overjoyed all the same.


End file.
